Same as it Never Was (Continued after episode)
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: After being sent to his horrible alternate future by Draco, Don doesn't want to talk about it to any of his brothers. Raph finally coaxes his story out of him though. (Oneshot)


**Hey guys! :) I've seen many other fics like this, and after watching the "Same as it Never Was" episode on Youtube, I thought I'd try it myself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT...Yet.**

* * *

**After the alternate dimensiont**

"Mikey! You have both arms! Donatello turns to Leo. "And you're not blind! Much to their surprise, he engulfs them both in a huge hug. "Uh…Missed you too, Don," Mikey says. Confusion was etched into their features. "Erm, Don, are you okay?" Leo asks with concern. Donnie blushes and mumbles. "Yeah, sorry." Splinter turns to his children and says, "Sit, my sons, tell me about your adventures." Mikey beams and starts babbling. "I got to help April make a machine! It was so much fun!" Raph snorts. "That seems like something Donnie would dream about." Donatello snaps his head and glares daggers at his brother. Raphael continues on, "Well, I was sent to an alternate universe where I was on a team with the world's most famous racer! It was awesome! We won first place. Beat that, Leo. Leo sticks childishly sticks out his tongue and folds his arms. "I was in a world where I had to try to get you guys back. That's why you guys were affected by the force that felt like you were fading away. I got to meet a ninjitsu master in Japan, too!" Splinter nods in agreement before looking to the last storyteller, Donatello. His brothers stared at him too, as if they were trying to read into his soul. "I don't want to talk about it," He finally mutters. All three of the turtles were perplexed at his unwillingness to tell a simple story. "Come on, Donnie, tell us!" Mikey says with anticipation. "I said, I don't want to talk about it!" Raph chuckles. "He probably got sent to a world where April was actually his girlfriend, and he's just too embarrassed to talk about it!" Everyone (excluding the purple-clad turtle) laughs. Donatello sat there trying to ignore his brother's teasing, but his anger was getting to him. His hands were balled up into fists, and his face was flushed. "Whatever," he manages to stutter. Raph continues to provoke his brother. "Don't be such a baby, Don, we all told where we went, why won't you?" Splinter had heard enough. "Enough, Raphael." Donatello leaves the scene, and walks calmly to his lab. Splinter watches his son with awe. He had always marveled at his third son's ability to ignore insults. If it were him at that age, he would have pummeled Raphael into the ground by now. "Raphael, go apologize to your brother." "But Sensei-" Splinter gave him a deadly look. "Ok, I'll leave…" When Raph got to Donnie's lab, he took a deep breath before sliding open the door. Don was sitting in the middle of his lab meditating. "What do you want Raph?" Donnie surprisingly sounds completely calm. Raphael sighs, "I'm sorry for teasing you earlier…" Donnie's lips twitch into a small smirk while raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Let me guess, Splinter forced you to come apologize." Raph nodded sheepishly. "But really Don, what happened in your dimension? It must have been pretty bad if you didn't want to talk about it." Talking about feelings was something that Raphael was not good at, and it was obviously showing at this point. It took a couple of minutes for Don to respond. "Horrible." Raph was confused for a moment. "Huh?" Donnie shook his head. "It was horrible. I don't wanna talk about it." Raph sighs again. "You're going to have to talk about it sometime; it might as well just be now." Don stays silent again, this time for a shorter amount of time. "I was transported into a dimension where Shredder had taken over the world. Mikey found me. He only had one arm! He told me that I had abandoned you guys and that no one had seen me for 30 years! He showed me Splinter's grave, and said that you and Leo had a big fight. When we met again, you-you only had one eye! And Leo…He was blind! I convinced you guys to try to fight Shredder with me one last time. Mikey go-got cut down by Karai, and Leo got stabbed, and you...You got sliced in the stomach. It was my entire fault! You all died because of me!" Donnie's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence and was crying now. Raphael was rendered speechless. He hadn't seen Donnie cry for a very long time. He awkwardly patted his brother's shell, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, Don. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He really was. Watching his brothers die one by one…He didn't even know if he could go through that, let alone Donnie! Don's sobs died down, causing Raph to stop patting his back. "Umm, feel better?" His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. "Yeah," he sniffed. "Okay, let's get you in bed." Don got up and walked to his room with his brother. "Raph?" He asked once he was tucked in. "Yeah?" Donnie's voice sounded like a child's when he whispered, "Will you stay here for a little while?" Raph sighed. If it made his little brother happy… "Sure. Scoot over," He says climbing in bed. Don smiles and falls asleep next to his big brother. "AWWW! They're so cute!" Mikey whisper-screams while watching through the doorway. Leo whacked him on the head. "Shhhhhhh!"


End file.
